


Excerpts from the Ancient Jedi Texts of Ahch-To

by luddite51



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luddite51/pseuds/luddite51
Summary: Translations of the Jedi books Rey "borrowed" from the original Jedi temple library on the island of Ahch-To.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Excerpts from the Ancient Jedi Texts of Ahch-To

**Author's Note:**

> These efforts were meant to be part of a longer story, my version of Episode IX. I had a decent beginning and ending but could not come up with a satisfying middle. But I like my poems and am bold enough to think some of you might like them as well. If Episode IX turn out to be a disappointment, I may make another stab at it, but I'm hoping that we will get a decent, Reylo friendly ending to this saga.

#  Excerpts from the Ancient Jedi Texts of Ahch-To 

To Rey of the planet Jakku

From C3PO

Salutations,

As promised, I am sending you the first installment of translations from the Jedi text entitled "Songs, Prophecies and Meditations." Please accept my apologies for having taken so long to comply with your request. While it is the shortest of the works you entrusted to me, it is of great antiquity and presents unique challenges to the translator, even one fluent in over seven million forms of communication. Much of the vocabulary is archaic. The meaning of many words can only be approximated through a study of context. To convert such material into poetry or, at least verse, is a most difficult exercise, so please excuse the clumsiness of meter and rhyme scheme.

The book appears to be a compilation of somewhat random material collected over a long period of time. The style and subject matter of each entry vary greatly. There are prayers, prophetic verses, love poetry, odes to warriors, religious hymns, etc. It differs from the previous texts you sent me in that it contains some erotic material. I will attempt to finish the remaining translations as expeditiously as my other duties permit.

With sincere wishes for your continued good health, I remain your obedient servant.

C3PO  
Human Cyborg, Relations.

Canto 1  
The hilt gleams as it calls to me,  
the prize of father and of son.  
The blade was lost, or thought to be  
like him who claims it as his own.  
Its story it unfolds to me.  
I must its purposes fulfill.  
It claims me by its own decree  
to be the agent of its will.  
The sword bestows its power on me  
to do its bidding. So to save  
the one whose great despondency  
has turned him into darkness' slave.  
The sword reveals my life to me.  
It shows the past that I come from  
and then it shows my destiny  
and I remember what's to come.

Canto 4  
He strides along the woodland path to search for what he does not know.  
He seeks that other part of self  
the missing peace to make him whole.  
He stalks the misty shadow lands  
to find it out,  
and there she stands.

Her nightmare lives! The monster comes  
pursuing as she flees before.  
She flies from what she longs to know,  
connection to another soul.  
Old dreams must die  
new dreams be born  
to make her whole.

Together they will heal the breach.  
Together they will end the fight.  
Achieve the balance they both seek.  
By striving, they will end the strife.

Canto 9  
When I am tempted to despair  
for friends who've died and places gone  
and when I ask why I am left  
to face this sorrow, all alone,  
I remember:  
Sweet vintage rare  
My baby's fat feet,  
My husband's rough hands and silky hair.  
I look at friends still here who share my lot  
and still can laugh and sing.  
I dream a world made right by courage and by struggling  
and think:  
Pull up your socks, old woman,  
put on your shoes.  
You still have far to go.  
Be grateful for your happiness.  
You are needed still.  
It will always be so.

Canto 16  
When I was young  
I watched the suns set from my home  
and wondered what fate held in store for me.  
I traveled far from all I knew  
to learn what I must do and be.  
I saved the man whose life gave life to mine.  
I left a prophecy fulfilled.  
I gave myself to the Force's design  
to pass my knowledge and to hone my skill.  
I could not save my father's heirs  
from all the pain they would endure and give.  
I left that task to another  
and, at the last, watched the suns set from a hill.

Limerick  
There was a short man from Mos Eisley  
whose "tool" was too small to do nicely.  
He made his excuses.  
"It's fine for its uses.  
It does what it needs to concisely."


End file.
